Just a Presence to Calm my Mind
by Ikara-o-Kage
Summary: Hiei One-shot transferred from Quizilla. Not my best of works, but people seem to like it.... Rated T for a few curses and a tad bit of suggestive-ness.... If you can understand the words I use, your mature enough to read it.


I ran toward a huge oak tree in the park and quickly ran up a branch that was about a foot in diameter. I loved coming to the park. Nature always seemed to calm me. I personally think it has to do with Yoko's invading my personal bubble while I was still in the womb. Yeah, little known fact,_ 'Suichi_' was in fact a girl before Yoko came onto the scene. Hence why he has such... feminine features. Even stranger is the fact that I came out with the same red hair... and even stranger than that, Yoko's eyes. How? I got no clue. Am I complaining? Hell no. I like my amber eyes and pyro red hair. Over time, my hair had gained a slightly more blonde tinting, so it was now fire red instead of the same color as a rose in full bloom. My skin tone was also about five shades lighter then my brother's because I spent 95% of my time online. Yeah, I was a little internet geek. Get over it before I throw you over it.

Yoko's aura had rubbed off apparently, as I also had the ability to control plants to a very slight extent. I could summon small vines and such, but they had to have a direct link to me, and to my heart. Any vine or plant I summoned had to be summoned straight out of a vain or artery. I could never go to a regular hospital for this reason. If they saw I had vines growing around my heart? Oh joy, that would funny as hell. They'd probably have me _dissected_!

Anyway, I had settled into the tree about ten feet off the ground, my back against the trunk of the tree. Kitsu, as I affectionately called my younger brother, by only 4 minutes I might add, had finally gotten a day off from being on patrol. Koenma had given the entire team the day off. I had drug him out to the park so we could have some time away from the family. I enjoyed coming out here with Kurama. He even joined me on a branch that cris-crossed the one I was on, taking a seat right at the intersection so it was like a small chair.

We talked for a while and silence eventually fell. Both of us had grown a hell of a lot since we had last gotten to see each other. We were now 21, I designed websites for a living and was constantly loaded down with new requests, and he was working full time for Koenma. The team was still together, they were only called back every two months to make sure their skills were still intact. You know, incase they had to go off and 'save the world' again. Poor, over precauisious Koenma.

" Tch, 'poor' isn't the right word. "

Nani?! What tha fuck!? I looked around like wild, trying to figure out where the hell that ever so wonderful voice came from. It was dark, it was deep, it was sarcastic and cold. Now where the hell did it come from?! My brother was chuckling by now, trying not to burst out laughing, and I nearly smacked myself for stupidity. His face told it all. This mystery being was right above my head, how I didn't sense or hear him is baffling. I sighed and stood up on my little branch. I thanked God that this tree was full of thick branches and even thicker leaves; also, that it was an early weekday morning. Kids at school, old farts still in bed, but just late enough for the early morning joggers to be through with their runs. This was also a lesser-known park, so hopefully this would go un-noticed by the public. I jumped up and grabbed the being above me by the ankles, earning my self a look from Kurama that clearly proclaimed that he was questioning my mental stability. It also screamed that what I was doing was suicidal. I knew the being above me was demonic, how much so I didn't know or what type, so I knew this was going to be fun. I grinned and flooded my bloodstream with energy, aiming it directly at my heart and wrists. The desired effect came of it as well. Two small plants, two tiny briar bushes came from the skin and instantly started to wrap around this person's ankles and they quickly turned to go up their legs. I'm surprised to see they didn't jump, though they were obviously tensed. I was no fool, I didn't care look up, I looked down and clicked my tongue twice. A much larger vine shot from the branch and threw whoever was above me off balance tearing the vines apart as they fell from the branch while trying to dodge the vine. The said vine was the work of a small pet that Yoko had given me one time he had slipped out, a Dark Green Dragon. The evil little thing instantly took to me, and became my constant companion. It never grew, which told me it was one of a few 'frozen hatchlings'. He was rather small so I kept a nice large pot of fresh soil in my room for him. He always came in the window and I always kept the pot hidden under my desk. Our parents didn't need to know I was harboring a small flesh-eating dragon in my house. I grinned when his small head popped out of the branch and pulled the vine back, he was a special dragon in that he had figured out how to climb through a tree. I made a mental note to give him an extra portion of red meat when I got home. He couldn't speak in our tongue but the small sound he made was once that clearly screamed 'Yes! Success!' I always could understand him, even if it wasn't with words.

I heard a growl as the being from above me landed on a branch just below Kurama and me, I had looked over the other shoulder at my dragon and didn't see him until he spoke again.

" Shut up, you pint sized waste of scales. "

My head instantly snapped the other way, as my hands had come down, and I saw the being that was now the reason why my brother was laughing softly, still trying to hold it in. He was _far_ from what I had expected. His clothes were very similar to my own, only I had decided not to wear mine today. I wore a pair of ripped up blue jeans and a red shirt, with my trademark little black jacket over it and the sleeves pushed up to my elbows. He however had worn a specific set of Tripp jeans and accessories that I had almost dreamt of. Only a few differences here and there but DAMN, this looked better then the dream! His shirt was a simple black, sleeveless, Under Armor shirt with no logo. It clung to him like a second skin, the exact opposite of the jeans, which fit like a loose shadow, loose and comfortable. I was shocked for a minute by what I saw, and I am not referring to the clothes despite the fact that they made the rest of the view look reeaal good. But his eyes. They were the color of blood. Stunning? Yes, very. Then I saw him smirk. A.) Shit, I was caught, but then again when was I trying to hide? And B.) Damn him to hell that only made him look better. His grin turned slightly feral, and I finally took notice of the third eye on him forehead. Oh, shit... He was not only a Jaganshi but a mind reader as well. My face went red at this realization. Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! Not good!

" Kurama? Mind if I have a word with your sister in private? I'll send her back to you when I'm through. "

I heard leaves rustling and I knew I now only had the company of my dragon. This was not good. However, the fact that Kurama is willing to leave me alone with him means one of two things. A.) Mind Control, which wasn't that unbelievable since I had a freaking Jaganshi in front of me. Or B.) He trusted him; I just prayed it to be the latter. I noticed his grin went from slightly feral, to pure out demonic as soon as Kurama's energy signal faded out of my reach. He had never turned his eyes from mine, hence why I couldn't move. He suddenly disappeared from my line of sight, and I heard a startled screech come from Taisen, my little dragon. I turned quickly and was face to chest with none other then Mr. Shadow himself. I stepped back only to have a hand land on my shoulder and keep me in place. I looked around for Taisen and I neither saw nor sensed him. He was probably with Kurama. Crap, I was flying this one solo. I glared at him but it had no effect, not like my amber eyes had near as much kill capacity as the red ones that seemed to pierce me right through.

" You seem jittery. Something wrong or just not used to the situation? "

I finally snapped back to reality. Thankfully, I had heard what he said.

"Yeah, this happens to me everyday. What do you think, you're the mind reader. You tell me. "

His grin grew slightly at my attitude, one fang showing. Wait a second... _Fang_!? I didn't know much of demons, but fangs showing were not a good thing, especially for a virgin woman. I broke from his hold on my shoulder and took a flying leap. I was out of there. As in long gone since yesterday. I landed and started sprinting. I was no demon, but as far as land speed was concerned, I was the fastest person on this side of Tokyo, and only second in all of Japan. I was called '_Fire Streak_' for a reason you know...I heard him jump down and follow. I was way ahead until he hit the tree line. Next thing I knew, I was being tackled by a speeding demon and pinned with nothing but energy rings. I was under him, pinned between his legs.

" GET OFF ME YOU SORRY MUTHER FUCKER!! "

His grin widened. I had gone too far into the woods. My voice was blocked out by the trees. Damn... This was not looking good. He placed his hands on each side of my head and leaned down. He breathed onto my neck and ear purposefully. Oh the days I damned the fact that I was human... I stiffened and instantly stopped struggling. I took a calming breath before I spoke again.

" Alright. You have me pinned, I am too far to reach anyone but another demon, an option I will not use unless I must, and you have me beaten in speed and strength. What do you want? And while you're at it, you're name would be a nice fact to know. "

He chuckled slightly and sat up. He closed his eyes for a moment then spoke.

" I'll start simple so you're mind can understand it. My name is Hiei. As you seem to already know, I'm a Jaganshi. Now, why all of this? Good question. I'm trying to figure out how to put it so you don't freak out on me. I'm not completely oblivious to the ways you can still defend yourself from your current position. "

I pouted falsely. I was hoping he didn't notice that so I could possibly use it later. His grin grew wider. And damn if he didn't look even hotter from where I was when it did.

" Just tell me. Depending on your excuse, I might be nice and let you go with your jewels intact. I spent 15 years in the Americas and five of those cheerleading. My legs are strong enough from that and running to do some serious damage to tender flesh. So start talking. "

He visibly flinched. That was a painful thought for him.

" How about I show you? Save my voice for later... "

I caught the second meaning behind that, my face paled slightly, but the blush got worse. How that happened I had no clue, but I did not like that notion. I was completely pure and I intended to stay that way until I found my mate, husband, other half; however you want to put it. He noticed that and placed his right hand over my eyes. I felt a slight pressure in my head and I saw through his eyes the event that had transpired but a day before.

_" What the hell are you getting at Kurama? "_

_" Simple. My sister is in heat. She will be for a few weeks to come. Yoko decided to enter my mother's womb at the right time and place to transfer some of his demon traits to my sister. She won't notice it, nothing will change, but her body calls out to any demon around her. One of the main reasons I have been begging Koenma to let me off. I don't want anything to happen to her. "_

_" And how does this concern me? "_

_" Koenma has a load of things for me to do, so I am stuck on duty and will be until a few months from now when the holidays hit. I won't be able to be there to keep her out of trouble and protect her. Yoko knew that this would happen, hence why he gave her Taisen. That little dragon stays with her at all times and calls out to me if anything happens to her. A warning system if you will. Taisen can hold off most demons that might come after her with his vines until I can get to her. I won't be able to get to her though. Koenma is putting me under lock-down for the next few weeks, as he knows this is going on and he knows that Yoko will try to break free to be at her side so nothing happens to her. That is why I am coming to you. I want you to protect her. "_

_" I won't lie to you Kurama. She's beautiful and strong. One hell of a mate for any demon. I have my self under control on most occasions; around a demon in heat is one of the few times that control starts to slip. I can protect her, sure, but I can't guarantee that it won't be __**me**__ she needs protection from. "_

_" I know. I am well aware of that factor. I know when you're there even if she doesn't. You are the only one that I would allow to take her. She has shown no interest in finding a mate yet, she is quite happy on her own, and that is fine with me. I have noticed quite a number of other men taking interest in her however. That __**doesn't**__ sit well with me. I know most of them and they only want what they see, not what they must look to find. Of all of the demons and humans I know that have taken an interest in my sister, you are the only one that I would even consider letting near her. "_

_" You've thought this through haven't you? "_

_" Yes. I have. That is why I am coming to you. A friend and a capable fighter, as well as someone I trust. "_

_" Fine. Though like I said. No guarantees she won't have a mate when you come back. "_

_" Hm. Hm. That's fine Hiei. I'd sooner accept you as her mate then anyone else. I know that chances are, and knowing you, there will be a set of fang marks on her shoulder when I come back. Actually, I expect it. "_

_" Hn. Later Kurama. "_

_" See you tomorrow Hiei. "_

" Holy... This is a blow to the head. "

I was shocked honestly. I didn't pay attention to the faces of the two, I lost my ability to see straight when I heard the word 'heat'. This was something new to me. I didn't know much of demon culture or tradition, but what I knew told me this was something that was going to change a lot of things, very quickly. I felt Hiei nuzzle his head in the crook of neck. He knew I was trying to absorb all this information. He was still in my head and he could feel the turmoil in my mind. I wasn't going to run, and he knew it, so he let my hands go and sat back. I pushed myself up slightly and closed my eyes. This had done one thing that I thought would never happen. I questioned _my own brother_. What else was he hiding from me? I was hurt to be honest. I slid back slightly so I was partially out from under Hiei. He stood and held out a hand for me to help me up. I took it and stood. Kurama was still at home, chances are, and I really needed to vent at the moment. I felt anger toward my brother for hiding this from me, but I also felt love, he wanted to protect me so he didn't tell me something that he though would get me hurt. I sighed and run my hand through my now loosened hair, taking the band out of it and pulling it around my wrist. I looked up to the trees and closed my eyes. Hiei was still there and he stood behind me, **no words spoken, no actions made, just a presence to calm my mind**. He reached out to me with his own, brushing mine enough to get my attention. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His eyes said the words that his pride would not allow him say aloud. That was all I needed. I offered up a small smile and started to walk away. He quickly caught up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I saw a flash of hurt cross his beautiful eyes; he thought I was walking away from him. No. I was walking deeper into the woods. Kurama only knew so much. He didn't see the tears that were never shed. I lived alone, not including Taisen and Talon, my cat. A computer, a dragon, and a cat can't make up for a second presence. I cried on the inside some nights, Hiei knew that. He knew that I actually wanted someone to be with me. I never showed my interest in men, but that was because my interest was never in human men. Hiei heard that and I swear his smirk became a grin before I found myself against a tree with his lips on mine. I always knew there was something there on those nights I couldn't sleep; I just never knew what it was. It was always there. Now I knew what that second presence was. It was him. The Jaganshi, Hiei. The one called the Forbidden Child of Koorime. The Imiko. The demon I would accept as my mate. I felt a grin form on his lips. Yes, I liked the last one of those better.

**My Mate**, _Hiei_.

**~* **_**Fin**_** *~**


End file.
